I love you, GV
by Geborro
Summary: Опять же небольшая зарисовка Гаррус/Шепард. А так же мысленные чаяния Джейн по поводу дружбы и любви в ее жизни.


Если бы у Шепард была такая возможность, то она бы часами лежала на своей кровати и смотрела в люк на потолке. На мелькающие в тысячах световых лет светила, на космические помехи, возникающие от того, что Нормандия врезалась в бесконечное пространство.  
Джейн так ужасно устала от всего происходящего. Все летело кувырком в чертову бездну. И как она ни старалась, совершенно не выходило предположить, чем же все это закончится. Удастся ли ей хоть что-то сделать? Или стоило послушать Лиару с ее идеей о том, что они лишь зря трепыхаются в предверии конца своих жизней, и свалить куда-подальше. Куда-то, где их не найдут. Но она настояла на том, что все будет совершенно отлично, все получится. Вдруг она зря обнадеживала подругу? Зря обнадеживала всех и, что хуже, продолжает это делать. И каждая душа в галактике, свободная от внушения Жнецов, мысленно обращается к ней с мольбой о спасении.

Разве может быть один человек готов к такой ответственности? Говоря на чистоту, она уже не могла ни на что полагаться и надеяться. Устала.

Раздался сигнал вызова на омни-туле. Шепард ответила.

- Джейн, у тебя все хорошо? - Вот он. Голос, который мог заставить ее подняться на ноги и делать что-то кроме решения проблем всей галактики. Кто-то, кто напоминал ей, что у нее все же осталась ее собственная жизнь. Какая-никакая, жалкие крошки, но они все же были.

- Все хорошо, Гаррус. Спасибо, что спросил.

- Ммм... Хочешь, я поднимусь?

Нормальная женщина на месте Шепард должна была начать набивать себе цену, отказаться от визита, чтобы выглядеть холодной и вроде бы как безразличной. Бить при этом посуду наедине с собой, но показывать мужчине какая она самодостаточная. Ну... Такими Шепард всегда казались настоящие женщины. Что же, она всегда знала, что ее сложно подписать под какие-либо стандарты.

- Хочу. Очень хочу. - Устало выдохнула она, сворачиваясь в клубочек и натягивая подушку на голову.

Через несколько минут Вакариан был уже рядом. Кровать ощутимо прогнулась, когда он устраивался сзади. Крепкие руки обняли талию Джейн и притянули к себе.

- Спасибо.

- Ну, ведь кто-то же должен заниматься поддержанием твоего настроения на точке "чуть лучше, чем отвратительно".  
Шепард улыбнулась, скинула подушку за тем, чтобы повернуться к турианцу лицом и укрыть их обоих тяжелым пледом. Хотя ему вряд ли это было необходимо, ее это мало волновало.

- И конечно же. Этот кто-то - это ты. Только без сарказма, пожалуйста. Я признаю, что ты поскромничал и рядом с тобой моя мораль становится даже чуть лучше, чем ты заметил.

- Всего-то чуть, ха. Ладно. Я поработаю над этим.

- Да уж. Постарайся. - Шепард на мгновение прижалась губами к его подбородку, а затем уткнулась носом ему в шею.

Вакариан закинул ее ногу себе на талию и снова заключил в объятия, стиснув ее на пару секунд так, что ей было не вдохнуть. Это был нормальный, даже приятный жест. В конце-концов, она сама его так обнимала. Будто боялась, что он вот вдруг возьмет и куда-то исчезнет.

Когда-то, когда она была еще несмышленым подростком, она задумывалась и мечтала о том, чтобы у нее появились друзья, за которых она будет готова отдать собственную жизнь без колебаний. В итоге, она получила то, о чем мечтала. Буквально перед самой смертью, когда она вдруг стала первым человеком Спектром, она получила Нормандию с Джокером, Карин и Эшли в придачу. А затем помчалась собирать по всей вселенной тех, кто сначала были хорошими союзниками, а потом стали друзьями - Гарруса, Рекса и Лиару. Она плохо знала как обращаться с таким даром в то время.. Хотя ей было уже под тридцать. После того, как она поступила на службу в Альянс, ее жизнь понеслась еще быстрее, чем это бывало даже во времена бурной молодости на Земле. На людей не оставалось совершенно никакого времени. Все они менялись слишком быстро и часто. И всем не было дела друг до друга.

На борту Нормандии СР-1 все изменилось. Не смотря на то, что им было куда спешить, нависла такая огромная угроза, что каждый мог ее буквально осязать, но виднелась лишь самая верхушка айсберга, для Шепард настало, наконец, время попробовать что-то новое в своей жизни.

Ей с трудом давался опыт разговоров по душам. Но этому ее научила Эшли. Она никогда не представляла себя в роли наставника, но с появлением Гарруса у нее просто не оставалось выбора. Это было такое себе молчаливое соглашение. Хотя раньше ее всегда раздражало, когда наблюдали за тем, как она работает, турианец безоговорочно стал ее протеже. С Лиарой можно было говорить часами. Она была такой милой и неопытной во всем, что касалось людей и общения в целом, но за свои сто с лишним лет она тоже многое успела повидать... И она заботилась о Шепард. Она поняла это не сразу. Один из разговоров с Карин натолкнул ее на эту мысль, и она оказалась действительно ошеломляющей. Примерно тогда она и поняла, что ее опрометчивая и замкнутая жизнь пришла к концу. Она теперь не имела права на ошибку не потому, что отвечала не только за себя, но и потому, что боль, причененная ей, может принести страдания ее друзьям.

Как это и случилось, когда она погибла, спасая Джокера при разрушении Нормандии СР-1. Говорят, что перед смертью вся жизнь проносится перед глазами. В случае с Джейн это отчасти так и было. Только вот думала она о своей настоящей жизни. О той, которую подарила ей Нормандия. И которая теперь погибала вместе с ней. На ее глазах. Но она была счастлива, что Лиара, Джокер и Карин - те, кто были в тот день на борту, успели спастись.

Потом... Потом она не знала, как относиться к тому, что ей вернули жизнь. Два года она фактически не существовала и вдруг - вот коммандор Шепард снова в строю. Снова одна. Снова рождена и выплюнута в холодный мир.

Она часто говорила об этом с Лиарой и Гаррусом. О том, что она не уверена она ли это вообще. То есть... Ведь даже не смотря на весь этот технический прогресс, вера в существование какой-то загробной жизни оставалась. Но два года для нее были ничем. Даже не черным пятном, а абсолютно ничем. Возможно, она просто не помнила своих похождений где-то там в раю. Или ее просто не захотели туда пускать. Мол, слишком рано.

Так или иначе, она снова была в строю. И, едва успев зализать раны, она снова была пристроена в авангарде войны, о которой вселенная старалась даже и не догадываться, хотя факты едва ли не с транспорантами ходили перед правительствами и советом Цитадели.

Но даже это было не важно.  
Трудно описать восторг от момента, когда Архангел оказался Гаррусом. Если бы не субординация и не мысль о том, что: "Эй, детка, остынь. Для него два года прошло. Он может не до конца уверен еще в том, что это ты", Шепард обняла бы его так крепко, как только могла. А потом он вдруг взял и чуть не погиб. Пожалуй, одно из самых страшных воспоминаний в ее жизни.  
Джейн крепче стиснула шею турианца и прижалась к шрамам губами.

Таким образом, Вакариан стал отправной точкой для нее в ее второй жизни. В этот раз ей повезло даже больше. Вместе с Шепард на Нормандии собралась целая чертова дюжина. Она гордилась каждым из них, теперь уже немного имея представление, как разрулить всевозможные конфликтные и не очень ситуации. Готова была к такого рода ответственности. Видимо, это прибавило в каждом из них уверенности и доверия к ней, к их капитану. Джейн не стремилась водить дружбу с каждым членом отряда, но теперь с каждым была искренней. Приходилось рисковать. Равноценный обмен, так сказать.

Казалось бы, если бы не перспектива пройти через ретранслятор Омега-4 и попасть в центр вселенной, наполненный черными дырами, все было вполне хорошо. Но нет. Судьба преподнесла ей еще один сюрприз. При чем самый неожиданный. К которому она была готова наименее всего - отношения между ней и Вакарианом вышли на новый уровень. Для нее совершенно новый и совершенно неизвестный. Как, собственно, и для него. Они оба знали, что делать с отношениями на один вечер. Чтобы развеяться, чтобы не привязываться. Но вот что делать с возникшим вдруг взаимопониманием и тягой? Хотя до знакомства они и не знали, что такое дружба на самом деле.  
А теперь им было с кем делиться впечатлениями, с кем обсуждать проблемы и над кем шутить. С кем серьезно, но в шутку спорить. С кем смотреть фильмы и критиковать музыкальные предпочтения. На кого смотреть не отрывая глаз просто так. Потому что так выходило само собой.

Постоянный сексуальный партнер тоже был чем-то новым. Опять же. Для обоих. Шепард никогда не уточняла этого, кроме пары вопросов когда они играли в какую-то игру на пьяные головы, но ответы она уже помнила смутно. Да и не нужно было никаких ответов. Все было понятно и так.

Потом вся эта история с Альфа ретранслятором и системой Бахак. Шесть месяцев рядом почти никого не было. Она снова погрузилась в забвение, пока ее не вытащили на свет под рев разрывающих атмосферу Земли жнецов. Она наблюдала как рушится мир, в котором она росла. Который половину своей жизни называла своим домом, который любила и где хотела провести свой отпуск после того, как это все закончится.

И опять же... Она не знала, не имела ни малейшего понятия, как бы справилась со всем этим, если бы не поддержка со стороны таких родных и близких. Она вспомнила те долгие часы, которые Нормандия летела до Палавена. Лихорадочно обдумывала, как ей искать Гарруса. Он конечно же был там. Конечно же пытался сделать все, чтобы спасти хотя бы что-то, что любил в своем мире. Как это менее суток назад пыталась сделать она сама.

Шепард была бесконечно счастлива увидеть его целым и невредимым на Менае. И теперь они старались каждый свободный момент проводить вот так. Молча, но как можно ближе. Найти двух более разных, но настолько подходящих друг другу существ было просто невозможно. Им было очень комфортно и хорошо друг с другом.

Он был с жаркого Палавена и ненавидел всяческие места вроде Новерии. И именно поэтому Шепард всякий раз отправляясь куда-то на холодную планету, брала его с собой. Он злился, но игра стоила свеч - что может быть интереснее отогревающей тебя по завершении вылазки всяческими способами девушки?

Еще Джейн нравилось, как он умеет подбодрить. Порой это выходило весьма занятно. То есть, в один момент он говорит, что у них вообще отвратительно дела идут, что проблемы наваливаются одна на одну, а в другой он уже тянет ее в "Чистилище" и там говорит, что все же самая большая проблема во всей вселенной - это ее стиль танцев. Ее дико это бесит всегда. И он это знает прекрасно. Но издевается.

Ради таких моментов Джейн, наверное и жила. Ради того, чтобы были счастливы те, кого она любит, Джейн и тянула все на себе.

- Знаешь что? - Прошептала она. Послышалось привычное невнятное резонирующее мычание в ответ. Это могло означать что угодно, использовалось в самых различных ситуациях, но сейчас означало то, что ему хочется просто молчать рядом с ней, но он слушает. Она была с ним согласна. Потому просто лишний раз напомнила, что любит некоего Гарруса Вакариана, чередуя каждое слово с доказательством в виде поцелуя на покрытые шрамами шею и щеку.

Он самодовольно хмыкнул, пробормотал что-то неясное в ответ, как самый настоящий мужик и покрепче ее приобнял.  
Теперь она могла спокойно уснуть. Вся тяжесть осталась где-то позади, в рассеченном Нормандией космическом пространстве.


End file.
